<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] small gods by Love_Letter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443112">[Podfic] small gods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Letter/pseuds/Love_Letter'>Love_Letter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Relationship, Footnotes, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Letter/pseuds/Love_Letter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Those familiar enough with Aziraphale know he is resistant to change. In his defense, changing requires choice, which requires free will, which isn't something angels have-- well, didn’t. Or perhaps they always did.</p><p>Aziraphale gathers the courage to change his relationship with Crowley.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Podfics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] small gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680671">small gods</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Letter/pseuds/Love_Letter">Love_Letter</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Listen</strong> to the podfic on <a href="https://soundcloud.com/kei-20010579/good-omens-podfic-small-gods">Soundcloud.</a></p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p><a href="https://soundcloud.com/kei-20010579">love_letter</a> · <a href="https://soundcloud.com/kei-20010579/good-omens-podfic-small-gods">[Good Omens Podfic] small gods</a></p>
</div><p>or <strong>download</strong> via Google Drive <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hQEL4sJX0yJBfmxVoIGVa5M67_udWxG6/view?usp=sharing">here</a>. </p><p> </p><p><b>Music:</b> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJU6zQEdpRM">Nostalgia</a> by Another Kid<br/>
From the Free Music Archive</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>